heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Solving the Puzzle
Norman Jayden is told he's off the case, furious with Blake's incompetence and Perry's disinterest Jayden makes one last attempt to discover the identity of the Origami Killer by examining all available evidence via ARI. Description This chapter begins with Norman Jayden frustrated that he cannot find the identity of the Origami Killer despite the clues he has gathered and furious with the incompetence and politicking of the local department. He knows Shaun Mars only has hours to live and Ethan is innocent. Carter Blake comes into his 'office' and tells Jayden it's over, he can go back to Washington, they're confident Ethan is the killer and Jayden is off the investigation. Jayden tells Blake that it isn't over and he has no evidence of Ethan Mars' guilt. Blake dismissively insists that Ethan is guilty, case closed, and it's no longer Jayden's concern. Blake tells him to "pack up and fuck off". Jayden is disgusted by Blake and shouts that he is an "unbalanced psychopathic asshole" which Blake accepts as a compliment. He tells Jayden to have a nice trip back to Washington as he leaves. Jayden takes a dose of Triptocaine and returns to ARI to look over the available evidence. In ARI, his butler warns him again to not over-indulge in "you-know-what" he says that it can be very dangerous and may kill Jayden. From this point on, Jayden can give up or continue. He examines the clues he retrieved during Fish Tank and learns that the killer's gun was stolen from police lockup and the killer is or was a police lieutenant as ARI's recording of the fight at the Blue Lagoon shows the killer wearing a watch identical to the one given to new lieutenants by police department personnel. He quickly suspects Blake as the killer because of his obsession with Ethan as the killer. Norman can choose to accuse Blake or continue looking through the evidence. If Norman keeps looking he will narrow the suspect list (based on the watch) down to a retired police lieutenant who owns a warehouse -- where Shaun must be. Wasting no time Jayden hurries out of the station Blake notices Jayden leaving the office and looks a little too interested. If the player chooses to have Norman accuse Blake Jayden looks at Blake's watch and points to the footage of the killer. Blake points out that there are several lieutenants with the same watch. Jayden has the choice of continuing to accuse Blake or backing off. If Norman persists he will hold Blake at gunpoint in front of the entire police station. Captain Perry, infuriated, removes Jayden from the case and sends him packing, telling him his superiors will hear about his behavior. If Norman does not pursue his accusation he will continue his investigation. If Ethan was arrested in Under Arrest and Norman released him without turning off the video camera, the opening of this chapter will change. Blake barges into Norman's office, scolding him for letting Ethan go and mocking him for forgetting about the camera in the interrogation room. Norman tells him that Ethan is innocent and he is not the killer; Blake dismisses this and tells him he's suspended since the orders on its way, and he had him pegged from day one. He tells him that he'll have all the time in the world to "use his glasses in prison" and that he'll have fun before storming out. Similarly if Norman accuses Blake the game will cut to Norman pointing a gun at Blake without bothering to interrogate him first. List of critical clues *Car info from the wasteland (first crime scene) *Car info (all found in Mad Jack's garage) *Gas Station Receipts. (In Blue Lagoon, you must tear off the Origami Killer's pocket when he leaves.) *45 Caliber Pistol. (Blue Lagoon, the murder weapon used to kill Paco. Optional though as the video can be used instead of this.) All you really need is either the pistol, or the watch in the video. Believe it or not the gas receipts ARE A MUST. If you don't have these then you can't solve the case. Walkthrough *First of all, open the clues section. *First, Geo-analyse the two Gas Station Receipts and the circle where the killer lives. *Second, analyse the 45 Caliber gun and you will find out that it was used by cops. *Or analyse the video record of the fight with the origami killer in the Blue Lagoon and stop at the moment the watch is visible and then analyse it. You will find out that the golden watch is awarded to cops that are promoted to Lieutenants giving you another proof that the killer is a cop. *Last, Geo-analyse the new clue "Killer is or was a cop?" and you will find that there is only one cop that lives in the Geo-analyse area and that the cop owns a warehouse. Jayden then leaves to the warehouse. Taking Too Long If Norman takes too long solving the puzzle, he will die due to too much exposure to ARI or the Triptocaine, which the butler warns him about it. After 6 minutes, the ARI simulated environment will start to turn red and frightening, and Norman's right eye will bleed. After 2 more minutes (8 total), lightning will flash in the now harsh environment, and Norman's left eye will bleed (It may appear to the player Norman's left eye at first is bleeding, but in reality, it's his right). After 10 minutes total, Norman's nose will bleed and he'll die. Of course you can always close the ARI and give up on the puzzle if you want to. Doing so can lead to the endings, Resignation or Smoking Mirror depending on whether you Shaun is saved or dies. If Norman gives up and Madison Paige survived The Doc and Killer's Place she can call Norman and tell him where Shaun is being held. Impact *Failure to find the warehouse: Norman will always get the Smoking Mirror or Resignation ending. *Finds the Warehouse: Norman will always get the Uploaded or Case Closed ending. *Killed: Norman will always get the Uploaded ending. Trivia *﻿This is one of four chapters where Norman can die. The others are Mad Jack, Fish Tank and The Old Warehouse). This is the only time Norman's death is not caused by another person. *This chapter will be skipped if Norman is killed in "Mad Jack" or "Fish Tank". *Players have reported that if you take less tripto in the game, you'll get more time in ARI. This is only one of these "False Rumors" *One of the few chapters where the opening can be changed. The other chapters are Covered Market, Police News, Fish Tank and On the Loose). **Coincidentally, Norman Jayden appears in all of the chapters. Trophy * Nerd: Find all clues at the train tracks, Mad Jack's scrapyard, the Blue Lagoon and find the Origami Killer. Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters